My Story
by Mauwreentjj
Summary: Everyone has his or her own view on the way Lily Evans and James Potter came together. This is my view, please R
1. Introduction

**Introduction**** – **_my house, somewhere in Holland. January 5__th__, 2009-01-05_

Before I begin with whatever I want to tell you, I have to say: if you don't think it's interesting, then don't read it. It is not important for my story or anything else; it's just something I want to tell you. So if you don't want to read this: skip it and start to read from the part I say it's important. Trust me, I know everything about it and I know what's important – and what's not.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise from J.K. Rowling's books.

Only one last thing: I'm Dutch and English isn't really my best subject, so there will be some grammar things. If you want to be my beta, tell me. I need one, believe me.

And now: on with the things I just want to say. Here stop the important things, so skip if you want to.

The story of Lily Evans and James Potter is a story with many views. Their personalities, the way they found each other, the beginnings, and even the endings; everything is different in every story. I want to tell you my view on their story. The story of Lily Evans (or Potter, depends on where it starts) and James Potter, the parents of the famous Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One, or whatever you want to call him. Not important now, because mainly, he won't even exist in my story. Only at the end, but who cares? The story hasn't even begun yet.

Do you know why these stories are so popular? I do. It is because there's an end – not a happy end, of course, but an end is an end – but there's no beginning, let alone a way to reach the end. Yes, there are a few given events, but no details, no important things. Not by J.K. Rowling, anyway. As I said, it is a story with many views.

Another point in making the stories popular is because it is a wonderful love story. Don't we girls all dream about true love? (I suppose it is a real girl story. Never met a boy who read a love story – or write one) And a love story including magic is even better, isn't it? Even better: it's a sad love story, the real ending, we all know, is far from happy. (The ending of Lily and James is, of course. By now, it's common knowledge that Voldemort will die and there's a happily ever after for Harry)

All right, _**IMPORTANT STUFF STARTS HERE!!! EVERYBODY READ FOLLOWING PART!!!**_

Now I've bored you with babbling about popularity of stories; let's start with it. My story begins at the summer of 1976, just before Lily and James return to Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for their sixth year. Everybody in the time-and-fantasy-machine, here we go! (You know, I would have used a Time Turner, but the magic world doesn't really exist, so I couldn't use one) But before we reach our destiny, I have some time to introduce you to Lily Evans and James Potter.

Lily Evans is a pretty sixteen year old witch. She's the youngest daughter of Rose and John Evans, famous lawyers at that time. Her older sister, Petunia Evans, is 18 years old, and has just finished her school. The relationship between John and Rose is not very good. Actually, it's really bad – but shh, they don't want anyone to know: it could be bad for their reputation. The most important thing in the lives of the parents of Lily is their reputation. Not a good thing to grow up with.

Well, we all know the relationship of Lily and Petunia, so I won't bore you with that. If you don't, you maybe should reread the Harry Potter series.

Lily has long, curly red hair and almond shaped emerald green eyes. She has curves at exactly the right places and her face is simply perfect. A body every girl would kill for, and this all makes her very popular among the boys. Especially one boy…

Lily is not a nerd, not a bitch and not really well-behaved. Although, not all the time. She's just nice, sweet and has a good sense of humour. At times, she can be very insecure and self-conscious. But, watch out! Her temper is really bad. Don't make her angry, because you will be so dead. Altogether, Lily is nothing more than an ordinary teenage girl. Except for being a witch. Her personality doesn't only make her popular among the guys; even most girls seem to like her. Slytherins don't count.

At our point of the story, Lily's best friend is Tiffany O'Brien, the only child of Harold and Lilian O'Brien (who Lily is actually named after), Lily's godparents. Harold is the companion of John, so the girls have known each other since they were born. Tiffany is a witch too, by the way.

Lily has a boyfriend too: Michael Pax, Ravenclaw and captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team.

Other friends of Lily are: Alice Smith, Marlene McKinnon, Emmeline Vance and Frank Longbottom.

James Potter, our other main character, is the son of the Aurors William and Elle Potter. He has no siblings, so he has always been pampered by his parents. William and Elle are another example of true love, but that's not important at this moment, nor will it be at any other moment in the story.

James has shaggy black hair, hazel eyes and glasses. The years of Quidditch – since second year – has made his muscles strong. This year he's been named Captain, something what makes him very content – and a tad more arrogant.

Most girls describe him as handsome (even Lily does, although she won't admit it – for at least a year) and he's far from unpopular among them.

James is nice, loyal to his friends, slightly arrogant and madly in love with Lily Evans. He's been asking her out since they were in third year and she has been turning him down since he started asking her out.

James' best friends – oh, I won't bother you, we all know. (If you don't, read Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. It contains every bit of information you need)

Well, I think you know enough now. Besides, we have reached our destiny: Evans Mansion, somewhere in Surrey, England. August 1976.

Now, let us begin!


	2. Summer Holidays

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognise from J.K. Rowling's books

A/N: I planned to post this chapter immediately after the introduction, but I still had to do homework, so I couldn't finish it. Anyway, hear it is!

**Chapter 1 – ****Summer holidays**

_Evans Mansion, somewhere in Surrey, England. August 1976._

The morning our story begins, was a perfect, beautiful morning. The sun shone on the pool filled with clear blue water in the backyard of Evans Mansion, you could see birds fly at the cloudless sky and in the sunlight the enormous house of the Evans family was perfect white.

Lily Evans was woken up by one of the maids with a glass of orange juice and the sound of opening curtains. (A/N Yes, I know it sounds weird and old-fashioned, but I like to think that it makes the story a bit more romantic, if possible) While the maid went downstairs again, Lily came out of her king-size bed and opened the doors to the balcony.

For a few minutes, she stood at the railing, looking over the forest, which lay at the end of their enormous backyard, breathing in fresh air.

Lily walked to her bathroom, where someone had laid clothes for her to wear today. With a sigh, she turned the shower on.

Lily walked downstairs, after a long, hot shower, wearing a pair of shorts, a blue top and flip-flops. She was wearing a bikini under her clothes and had sunglasses in her red hair.

'Morning, mom,' she said cheerily.

'Oh hello, dear.'

'Where's Petunia?' Since Petunia graduated, she was most of the time home, looking for a job.

'Having a date, I thought. With this Aaron guy,' Rose answered. Lily's eyes went wide with horror, while her mother looked on her watch.

'Aaron? You mean Aaron White, one of those horrible friends of Vernon Dursley?'

'I don't know, could be him. I've got to go now, Lily, got an important appointment.' And gone was Lily's mother.

While Lily was wondering why Petunia could possibly go out with such a horrible prat, she walked into the kitchen. Their cook, Kate, was baking eggs and chopping vegetables for dinner tonight. Kate, (actually, she is called Katja, but it was impossible to say for Rose, so she called herself Kate. She's Dutch) a friendly, plump woman, felt for Lily as a second mother, and for Lily she was more a mother then her own.

'Morning, Kate,' Lily said.

'Morning, Lily,' Kate smiled. 'Ready for the dinner tonight? Seeing Tiffany again, aren't you?' Lily nodded, tonight was the monthly dinner with the O'Brien's, and of course Tiff would be there. Kate set down a plate with toast for Lily, and Lily ate.

'I'm going to take a walk,' said Lily to Kate after breakfast. 'Going to town or something.' Kate nodded, busy cooking.

And Lily walked, relaxed and enjoyed the sun on her face. After five minutes or so, she reached the little town. Walking through the streets, she greeted the people she had known since she was born.

She reached a little playground, where she used to play when she was little. At the swings sat a boy from her age with long, greasy hair and filthy clothes. He looked a bit lost, but leapt from his seat when he saw Lily.

'Lily,' he greeted, sounding sorry and a bit desperate.

'Snape,' Lily answered coolly. The boy's face fell when he heard the tone in her voice.

'Lily, listen. I'm so sorry-' he started, but Lily interrupted him.

'We both know you're not, Snape. In your eyes, I'm a Mudblood. Stop lying to me. Or better: stop talking to me.' And with that, the redhead walked away.

At five P.M., Lily was preparing for the dinner. She wore a white skirt with polka dots, a black sweater and black pumps. While she was finishing her make-up, she heard the doorbell ring. Hurriedly, she went downstairs, to the lounge, where they were expecting the guests.

'Hello,' Lilian O'Brien called. She hugged Rose, while Harold greeted John.

'Lily,' Lilian exclaimed cheerily. 'You look wonderful tonight.'

'Thank you, Lilian,' Lily answered politely.

'Lily!' A girl flung her arms around Lily.

'Tiffany!' exclaimed Lily happily.

Tiffany had blond hair and clear, blue eyes. She was as pretty as Lily and she was taller then Lily; Tiffany was 5'7, while Lily was only 5'5. Over summer, she had cut her hair, so now it hung upon her shoulders.

'I like your new hair,' Lily smiled.

'Thanks.' Tiffany said. 'I like yours too.'

Lily had cut her hair too. On some places, her hair was shorter now, what made her hair even curlier.

'Girls are you staying with us or are you going to Lily's room?' John asked.

'I think my room will do, dad,' Lily answered.

'So, hear anything from Michael,' Tiffany asked, once they were in Lily's room.

'Enough.' Lily smiled. 'Want to read.'

'No thanks,' Tiffany answered, mocking disgust. 'I think I already know what's in it. _'Dear Lily' _– No, wait. _'My beloved Lily, I miss you so much. I can't live without y_- Hey!' She looked angrily at Lily, who had kicked her. Before Tiffany could hit her, Lily asked: 'Had no letter from your secret admirer then?' Tiffany raised her eyebrow.

'Which one?' she asked, faking innocence. 'You know I have many.' Both girls laughed.

After chatting an hour or so, someone knocked on the door.

'Miss Lily, Miss Tiffany, I had to tell you that dinner is ready,' a maid told them.

'All right, thanks Mary,' Lily said. The maid flushed when Lily used her name and disappeared.

'You know all the names of the maids?' Tiffany asked, perplexed.

'Well, it's not that difficult,' defended Lily.

'Says the girl who knows all the firsties by their name,' her friend mumbled.

'No, I don't, they are not even sorted!'

'Okay, maybe not the firsties, but you certainly do know the names of the other part of the school,' Tiffany exclaimed. Lily rolled her eyes.

'No, I don't.'

'Yes, you do.'

'Do not.'

'Do too.'

'Do not.'

'Do too.'

'Merlin, sometimes, you are just as annoying as Sirius Black,' Lily said.

'No, I'm not,' protested Tiffany.

'You so are.' Lily laughed.

'Am not.'

'Are too.'

'Am not.'

'Girls, no bickering please,' Harold said. They had entered the dining room. Both girls started to laugh.

'Sorry dad,' Tiffany told him.

Petunia, who had entered the dining room too, rolled her eyes when she saw Lily and Tiffany chatting and laughing.

'And what are the freaks talking about?' she snarled.

'Petunia, don't call Lily en Tiffany names,' Rose warned.

'Sorry mother,' Petunia said haughtily, her horse face looking at her sister in disgust. It only made the girls laugh even more.

Kate came in with the soup and immediately John and Harold started to talk about business, Lily and Tiffany caught up and Petunia looked utterly bored. And so it stayed, until end of dinner.

'See you at Diagon Alley next Saturday, okay?' Tiffany said, when she said goodbye to the Evans'. Lily nodded and hugged her friend. After that, she went to the kitchen. Time to talk to Kate!


	3. James Summer Holidays part 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize from JKR's books.

**Chapter 2 ****– James (Summer Holidays 2) **_The Potters', Godric's Hollow, somewhere in England. August 1976_

The doorbell rang.

James looked at his alarm clock. Half past nine, his parents were already at work.

The doorbell rang again. Lazily, James came out of his bed, slipped on a shirt and jeans and opened the door.

'Hey mate,' Sirius Black said. His hair was black, just as James', but his was perfect and curly, upon his shoulders. His eyes were grey; his body was long and muscular. But, while James was 6'1 tall, Sirius was only 6 ft.

'Sirius, what the hell are you doing here?' James asked.

'Walked away from home,' Sirius answered curtly. Only now James saw Sirius' trunk, which he was dragging along.

'Shit. Come in, Padfoot.' James held the door open for his best friend. They dumped the trunk in the hallway and James got breakfast for them both, as Sirius had left home in the middle of the night.

'How did you get here?' James asked.

'Knight Bus. Well, I actually walked a bit. The Knight Bus would probably wake my mother up if I let it stop at Grimmauld Place.' James nodded.

After ten minutes of silence, Sirius asked: 'Do you think your parents will let me stay here?' He sounded strange and insecure.

'Of course. You know they adore you. Otherwise, they'll let you stay until the end of summer.' Sirius smiled. 'By the way, what made you walk away at last?'

'Dunno. I think it was the millionth time my mother told me I was a disgrace for the family. Or it was Regulus who had invited Bellatrix, Rodolphus Lestrange, Narcissa, Lucius Malfoy, Avery, Mulciber and Snivellus over. I don't think I could survive that a whole summer. And there was my father, who was thinking about sending me to Durmstrangs, 'cause the Headmaster there is an old friend of my father. He thinks Dumbledore has a bad influence on me.'

'What?!' James yelled. Sirius nodded.

'I got away in time. Going to get a Howler, soon, probably. About being disowned, I suppose.' He shrugged. Everyone else would see he couldn't care less, but James knew his friend better than everyone else.

'James! I'm home!' Elle Potter was a sweet woman, with long, brown hair and the same brown eyes as James.

'Hi mom.' James called.

'Hello, Mrs. P,' Sirius called too.

'Oh, hello, Sirius. When did you come over?' Elle asked.

'This morning, mum.' James answered, and Sirius nodded.

'I couldn't stand my family anymore,' he added. Elle's face went dark, but a moment later it went cheerful again.

'Well, we can't send you back then. Where do you want to sleep, Sirius?'

'Hello, my dears!' William Potter called. He looked exactly like James, although his eyes were blue.

'Hello, William!' Elle kissed her husband.

'Hey, dad!' James answered.

'Hello, Mr. Potter,' Sirius said.

'Hello, Sirius! What makes you visit us this time?' William asked.

'My parents threatened to send me to Durmstrangs,' Sirius answered darkly.

'Then, you're not going back, I suppose?' Sirius shook his head.

'Well, let's play Quidditch then!' And William went outside, with James and Sirius following, leaving Elle shaking her head, disapproving.

'Prongs! Oi, Prongs, wake up!'

'Whazzup?' James woke up with a start.

'I'm hungry,' whined Sirius. James sighed and looked at his alarm clock.

'Padfoot, it's 3 A.M.,' he said.

'So? I'm still hungry.'

'Well, you know where the kitchen is, don't you? Get some porridge or something.' Sirius got up.

'Be right back, mate.' And James fell asleep again.

**A/N: I would have made one chapter of these two, but I only thought about this chapter when I'd already posted previous chapter… But following chapters will be a part of Lily and James;-)**


	4. Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize from JKR's books

**Chapter 3 – Diagon Alley **_The Leaky Cauldron, London, England. August 1976._

'Thanks mom, for the ride.' Lily kissed her mother on the cheek.

'My pleasure. Rodriquez will pick you up at nine, call him if you want to go back earlier,' her mother answered.

'Mom, they've no phone in there! It's the wizarding world, remember?' Lily laughed. 'Besides, I'm with my friends, after six weeks. It's not likely that I want to go back earlier.'

'All right, then. Have fun.'

'Of course. Don't work to hard.' Lily stepped out of the car and walked to the pub, not seen by any of the Muggles, who were walking across the street.

'Lily!' two girls screamed in unison.

'And I thought we'd had everything when you started to finish each other's sentences,' Lily sighed. Seeing the crestfallen faces of Marlene McKinnon en Emmeline Vance, she laughed and hugged her friends.

Marlene and Emmeline were always together. And if I say always, than I mean always. They went to the bathroom together, when one was showering, the other was in the shower next to her. They didn't go on simple dates; it was always a double-date. And when one girl spend time with her boyfriend, the other girl did too – mostly in the broom cupboard next to her. It was no wonder that their other friends called them The Twins; they even looked like each other.

Marlene had long, brown hair, always in a ponytail. Her eyes were blue and she was a tad short: 5'7.

Emmeline had blond hair and blue eyes, and maybe her face was slightly different, but except from that, she looked exactly like Marlene.

'How are you doing?' Emmeline asked.

'Tiff not with you?' Marlene said.

'I'm fine, thanks, how are you? No, my mother hadn't time to pick her up first, and she insisted on bringing me here, so she could give me some money without my father knowing. How was your summer?' Lily replied.

'We're fine,' the girls said in unison.

'Em went to Spain with me and my parents. Lots of cute boys, you know,' Marlene said.

'Oh yeah, those boys,' Emmeline laughed. 'And after Spain, we went to my house, where Marlene stays, until September 1st.' Lily laughed.

'Don't you ever grow tired of each other? You spend all your time together!' she said. The Twins shook their heads.

'How was your summer, Lils?' Emmeline asked.

'As good as it can be, with a sister who strongly dislikes you, an ex-best friend around the corner and parents who always seem to be fighting and working. I was glad we were in Paris for a job for my parents. I have had two weeks of shopping. Oh, and I met some students of Beauxbatons, went to Disneyland with them.'

'Not the last one today, I see,' Frank Lonbottom entered the pub.

'Frank!'

'Oh no, I thought we were done with you two finishing each other's sentences!' he groaned. He hugged the girls.

'Exactly what I said, Frank.' Lily stood up and gave him a hug.

Frank had black hair and blue eyes, and he was 6'1 tall.

'So they did the same when you came in?' he asked. Lily nodded.

'Had a nice summer?' she asked him.

'Yeah, I suppose. My mom wouldn't shut up about Alice since she has seen her at King's Cross. Saying it was such a nice girl and asking me why I wasn't dating her.'

'What did you say? That you really want to…' Marlene said.

'… but you are too stupid to see she likes you too?' Emmeline finished.

'Why do you always say she likes me? She has a boyfriend!' Frank exclaimed.

'Because she likes you, Frank,' Lily put in. 'she is just as stupid and shy as you. Besides, you had a girlfriend, so she started dating Tomas.'

'And you ended it with Katie from shock. So now, she is stuck with Tomas, who she thinks is nice, but the one she really likes is you. How many times do we have to repeat that?' said a voice behind them.

'Tiffany!'

'Jeez, you should think we had final stage when you started to finish each other's sentences,' Tiffany said. Frank and Lily laughed. 'What's so funny about that?'

'We said among the same lines,' Frank said. 'But you always say she likes me, but you also admit she hasn't told you.' The girls rolled their eyes and The Twins started to interrogate Tiffany about her holidays.

At that moment, a group of four boys came into the Leaky Cauldron. Lily looked up. Oh, no. The Marauders. She shoved Tiffany and nudged her head to James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Tiffany gave her a sympathetic look, when they walked to their table.

'Why, what a coincidence! Our fellow Gryffindors!' Black called. The five friends rolled with their eyes.

'Yes, it is a surprise to see you here, Black. Why here?' Emmeline asked.

'The same as you I suppose, Vance. Buying school supplies!' Tiffany snorted.

'Why are you laughing, O'Brien? What's so funny about us being here?' Potter said, offended.

'You don't even bother to look like you're interested in school. So why bother to buy school supplies?' Tiffany said. Now, the five friends all laughed, but Black and Potter seemed highly offended.

'Can't you guys ever stay out of trouble when I am not around?'

'Alice!' The Marauders cocked their eyebrows at the reaction of The Twins.

'Oh, shut up, the two of you. Go finish each other's sentences.' Alice Smith sighed.

Alice had short, black hair and brown eyes. She was the shortest of the six: 5'4.

Alice hugged her friends and sat down.

'Well, are you going to stay here all day or are you going to let us have some fun?' Lily asked the Marauders.

'Well, what do you say of just you and me at Diagon Alley, Evans? Come on, ditch your friends, then I'll ditch mine.' Potter said, with a grin on his face.

'I'm not interested, Potter. It's not like my answer changes by asking me out more often. Besides, I have a boyfriend. I thought you knew.'

'Bad luck, mate. Come on, let's go,' Remus said. He took his friends to the entrance of Diagon Alley.

'So, you and Michael are still together, Lils?' Alice asked.

'Yes. Well, I don't know how it is if we see each other next week, after two months…' Lily answered.

'Oh, come on, Lils, that boy is all over you! I have read his letters, he won't just dump you!' Tiffany said.

'Yeah, I think you a- Wait, when did you read my letters?' Lily said angrily.

'Oh, they just lay on your desk,' Tiffany laughed. 'So I read them.' The rest of them laughed too.

'Well, let's go shopping.' Alice said. They stood up and walked to the entrance of Diagon Alley.

God, she looked good. She was slightly tanned over summer, and her hair was layered. How can such a beautiful girl get even more beautiful?

'Prongs, shut up about Lily,' Sirius said. James stared. Had he said that out loud?

'Yes, you said it out loud,' Remus laughed.

'And, no, the last part not, we just read it from your face,' Peter said.

'Oh, what ever, let's just go to Quality Quidditch Supplies, look at nice brooms.' And the boys walked to their favourite shop.

**A/N****: Thanks to for the review! I hope you all enjoyed, please read & review**


	5. The Hogwarts Express

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

I do not own anything you recognise from JKR's books.

**Chapter 4: The Hogwarts Express **_King's Cross Station, London, England. September 1__st__ 1976._

'Lily, could you please keep your voice down?' John said. Tiffany and Lily giggled. Their families were seated in the huge Evans & O'Brien Lawyers Companions' Limousine and were suffering from the effects of the Annual Tiffany & Lily Goodbye Party last night, except from Lily and Tiffany themselves, who had used the last bit of their stock of anti-hangover potion, so their parents wouldn't notice they had been drunk too, last night.

The girls had been laughing and talking the whole way, while their parents were undergoing a headache.

'Well, here we are,' Lily exclaimed, excited, followed by groans of the adults. 'Sorry,' she whispered, before jumping out of the car, Tiffany right behind her. They waited impatiently for their parents to get out of the car.

'Thank you, Rodriquez, if you just wait here,' Rose said.

'Si, señora Evans,' the Spanish driver said.

'Bye, Rodriquez,' the girls said in unison.

'Adiós, señoritas,' Rodriquez said. He watched the two families walking away, wondering why the girls had both a cage with an owl on their trunk. He would miss them, the both of them. At least, they were nice to him. Really nice. He sighed. There was a long year of having to drive Señorita Petunia Evans to every little thing…

* * *

'Hey, Lily!' A tall, black haired boy with blue eyes walked to the group.

'Hey, Michael,' Lily said. Michael tried to kiss her, but she took him apart from her parents.

'My parents and my godparents are over there, Michael,' Lily whispered.

'So? Why can't I kiss you if your parents are there,' he whispered back.

'I didn't tell them I had a boyfriend, and my father would kill the person who kissed his younger daughter, as would my godfather,' she hissed. Michael cocked an eyebrow. 'Listen, I see you on the train, all right? Kiss me there.' Michael smiled.

'Okay, then. See you on the train.' He walked off, and Lily sighed. Was he angry now?

'Who was that, Lily?' John asked sharply. Lily shrugged.

'Just a friend, dad. Well, let's go, before we miss the train.' Tiffany looked at her friend oddly.

'Ok, bye girls, see you in the Winter.' Lilian hugged both girls and John and Harold put the trunks in the train.

'What was that about Michael?' Tiffany asked. 'Just friends? No way.' Lily rolled her eyes.

'My dad and yours were both there. If I told them the truth, Michael was dead by now.' Tiffany nodded and opened a compartment, where Alice sat.

'Hey Al,' Lily said.

'Hey Lils, Tiff,' Alice said.

'Well, save me a seat, I'm going to look for Michael and take him to the Prefects Meeting,' Lily said. She stood up and slid open the door of the compartment. After some looking she found Michael sitting with his friends.

'Hey, Head Boy, ready for your first meeting?' She asked. Michael smiled.

'Yeah, I think I am. See you later, guys.' He walked with her to the front of the train, but suddenly he stopped.

'What's wrong?' Lily asked.

'You told me I could kiss you on the train…' the boy said, with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Lily smiled. '… and we're on the train now.'

'Then kiss me,' Lily said. And so he did. Watched by nobody. Or- nobody? Maybe not…

* * *

Not far away, another black haired boy was just entering a compartment, when he saw the two, a bit further down the aisle. James cursed under his breath when he recognised the redhead. He shook his head and walked into his compartment.

'Jeez, Prongs, why the scowl?' Remus asked, when he saw James'face.

'Evans. She's kissing that Pax guy of hers only five meters from here,' James said grumpily.

'So, they're still together?' Sirius asked. 'I didn't think they would survive Summer Holidays.' James rolled his eyes.

'Neither did I,' he sighed. 'But apparently they like each other more than I thought.'

'Oh, come on, Prongs. Let's prank Snivellus. It will definitely cheer you up,' Sirius exclaimed. James smiled. And anybody who doesn't know James Potter would think he had forgotten about the love of his life kissing someone else, but his friends (and I, being the author of this story) knew he only put up a mask.

* * *

'So, how were your OWLs?' Michael asked. The prefect meeting was over and Michael walked with Lily to her compartment.

'Fine,' she said, with a slight smile. 'Mostly O's, but E's for Transfiguration and Ancient Runes.' He laughed.

'I could have known,' he said. 'I have a clever girlfriend.' Lily laughed.

'Then kiss me again,' she said.

* * *

Three hours later, Lily finally reached her compartment.

'I reckon you have caught up with dear Michael,' Tiffany mocked.

'Oh, how funny you are,' Lily answered. 'We'll be at Hogsmeade in ten minutes, so let's put on those fashionable robes.' The following ten minutes went by quickly and when the train stopped, they were totally ready for the new school year.

When they stepped out of the train, they hear Hagrid calling.

'Hey Hagrid!' they all called.

'Hey Lily, Tiffany. How are yeh? Oh, hi Alice, Frank. And o'course, Marlene 'nd Emmeline.' They waved.

'Hey Evans, why don't we just miss the carriages and go drink something in the Three Broomsticks?' an all to familiar voice said. Lily groaned.

'Yeah, why don't we just get detention for the rest of the year? Really, Potter, that is the most stupid suggestion I have ever heard,' she yelled at him.

'I haven't heard a no yet,' he said in a singsong voice.

'Well, than I'll give you one, right now, Potter. NO.' She stepped into a carriage.

'Let's start counting,' Alice said cheerily.

'Here, I have a notebook,' Emmeline said.

'Yeah! Date: September 1st 1976. Time: 6:30 PM. One time. Answer: negative,' Marlene said enthusiastically. They all laughed.

'Remind me, why was I friends with you again?' Lily said.

* * *

'Just bad luck, Prongs,' Sirius said.

'Yeah, next time she will say yes,' squeaked Peter.

'Don't think so, Wormy,' James said depressed.

'Oh, come on, Prongs! Cheer up,' Remus said. 'At least we can count how many times she turns you down.'

'Moony, you're not really helping,' Sirius said.

'I'm not trying to,' Remus answered. 'Prongs, you have to get over her. It is the only way to get her!'

'Moony, speak English. We're in England,' Sirius said irritated. 'Really, Prongs, I think that if you just keep up the good hope, she will fall for you at last.'

'I really don't think so, Padfoot. If he stops chasing her, she will be much nicer to him, she will get to know the nice James, not the ass James and finally fall for him,' Remus said.

'Wanna bet?' Sirius asked.

'Deal. How much?'

'Twenty galleons.'

'Deal.'

'Remind me, why was I friends with you again?' James asked.

* * *

'Welcome and welcome back, students of Hogwarts,' Dumbledore said. 'I know you are all hungry –'

'Right you are,' Sirius grumbled. 'The last thing I have been this hungry was…'

'This morning?' James finished for him. Remus laughed.

'- but before we start dinner, I have a few notifications…'

'Really, he says the same thing every year,' Sirius said. 'When does the staff learn it is not possible to keep the Marauders out of the Forbidden Forest or any other forbidden place?' Peter nodded.

'… Now, let's eat!' Dumbledore finished his speech.

'Finally!' James said, what made Lily glare at him. 'Really, I wasn't the one talking during his speech, why is she glaring at me?' he complained.

'Who cares? Eat!' Sirius said. And from that moment, the Marauders were silent. It was the only part of the year they were all silent at the same moment longer than five minutes.

* * *

'See you in the common room, I have to get the firsties to the common room.' Lily stood up.

'Okay, see ya, Lils,' Frank said.

'First years, follow me!' Lily called.

'Hey Evans, would you believe me if I said I was a firstie and I was lost in Hogsmeade? 'Cause than you would have to find me, and if you were already there, we could call it a date!' Potter called.

'Really Potter, you are so thick. Of course I wouldn't believe you, now get lost!' she answered angrily. She guided the firsties to the common room, where Potter and Black waited.

'Why don't you get in?' she asked.

'We don't know the password, love,' Potter answered.

'Really? What a surprise. By the way, don't call me love, Potter.'

'All right, Lilyflower,' he said cheerily. 'Hey Evans, will you give me the password if I go out with you?' She gritted her teeth.

'Not a chance, Potter. I will give you the password if you just shut up.' Potter smiled, but didn't say anything.

'Well, are you giving the password? He is silent now,' Black said, irritated.

'Oh yeah, of course. The password is pumpkin juice. The portrait of the Fat Lady revealed the entrance and they all entered.

* * *

James relaxed on a couch, as soon as he entered the common room.

'Hey Potter, why didn't you know the password? Didn't Lupin tell you? Or should I say – Moony?' James stiffened. How much did Lily Evans know?

* * *

**A/N: well, I didn't really like this chapter, but let me know what you think! Please review, even if you don't like it!**

**XOXO**


	6. Lessons and a Full Moon

**Disclaimer: **JKR owns everything… I wish I did, but I'm not a genius like she is... unfortunately... Or maybe I am, but I am too late... oh never mind, I'm a bit at random now.

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Lessons and a Full Moon **_The Great Hall, Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. September 2__nd__ 1976._

'Goodmorning, Evans!' Potter said too cheerful.

'What do you want, Potter?' Lily said. She always had to get used to standing up so early, so she was a bit moody this morning. And, as you probably can imagine, being pestered by Potter didn't really help.

'Oh, aren't we happy this morning?' he said.

'No, we are not happy. And my mood is just increasing, only by your presence.' The other girls sent the boy warning glares, trying to tell him to get away NOW, but he didn't look at them.

'Why, thank you,' he said, the sarcasm dripping of his voice.

'No thanks. Can you go now? I really like eating breakfast in peace,' she said, very irritated now.

'Nope. I had to ask you something. Have you seen the light already?' he asked.

'What light, Potter?' Lily asked.

'You know, the light,' Potter shrugged.

'Alright, tell me what you mean right now, or I'll hex you into oblivion,' she said, very angry now.

'The light that tells you to go out with me,' he said casually.

'Oh, that light,' Lily said. 'No, haven't seen it. I even doubt that it exists. And now, Potter, if you would please leave. McGonagall is coming with my new schedule.' Potter sighed, but did leave eventually.

'Miss Evans, which subjects would you like to take, this year?' the transfiguration teacher asked her.

'Potions, Defence against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Transfiguration, Charms and Arithmancy, professor,' Lily answered.

'So it's still your dream to become an Auror? Well, with this marks you will definitely become one of the best,' said McGonagall, while she gave Lily one of her rare smiles. 'Here's your schedule.' With a flick of her wand, the schedule was filled in and she handed it over. While Lily studied her schedule, the professor asked Tiffany for her subjects. It was easy, because Lily and Tiffany had decided to get the same subjects.

'So, what first?' Tiffany asked.

'Double Potions. And now I'm hoping Potter doesn't have the same subjects,' Lily said.

'Hey guys!' A fifth year sat down next to Tiffany. She had long brown hair and brown eyes.

'Hey Mary,' They all said, except for Lily, who was still hoping.

'Hey Lily!' Mary McDonald said. 'Lily?'

'She's hoping that Potter doesn't have the same classes, maybe it's better not to bother her,' said Frank. Mary shrugged.

'Well, I have to go, DADA first and I really want to know about this new teacher. Bye!' She stood up and left the Great Hall. Just at that moment, the post came. An owl landed just in front of Lily.

'Lily, stop hoping. The Daily Prophet is here for you.' Marlene shook her friend. 'Lily? Hello, Lily? You there?'

'What?' Lily said.

'You just spaced out, Lil,' Frank said. 'But there's an owl for you.'

'Oh yeah, Daily Prophet,' Lily said vaguely. She paid the owl and detached the paper. 'Damn!' She cried out.

'What's wrong?' Alice asked. Lily gave the paper to her friends. Tiffany laid it flat on the table and they all looked at a big picture of a colossal skull with a serpent protruding from its mouth like a tongue hovering above a ruin of what once would have been a nice house. Under the picture was the huge headline:

**HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED STRIKES AGAIN**

'You were right, Lils, damn,' Emmeline muttered. They started to read.

**LONDON – Yesterday evening, the Dark Mark has been signalled once again. This time, ****it concerns the Dex Family. Mr. Mark Dex was working as an Unspeakable at the Ministry of Magic. He was married to a Muggle woman and they had two children of three and five years old. Investigation points out that the whole family is tortured and murdered by Death Eaters, followers of You-know-who.**

**The whole wizarding world is shocked by this new attack. Mr. Dex was a popular person and was well known as an intense opponent of He-Who- Must-Not-Be-Named. However, most people are shocked by the fact that the last attack from You-know-Who's followers was more than half a year ago. ****While everyone thought it was over, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, thought the Death Eaters were regaining strength and recruiting new followers.**

'**We cannot underestimate Lord Voldemort,' said Dumbledore this morning. 'He is a powerful wizard, more powerful then the Ministry thinks. But Voldemort has his weaknesses. And on this weaknesses, we have to fight him.' Which weaknesses the Headmaster was talking about, is unknown.**

**More about the attack at page 2 to 8.**

Lily looked up at the Headmaster's chair, but it was empty.

'Where is he?' she asked.

'Who?' Frank asked.

'Dumbledore.' They all looked around, but Dumbledore was nowhere to be seen.

'I think he is doing something with this attack, you know,' Tiffany said. 'Trying to find Death Eaters or something.' Marlene looked at her watch.

'Shit, it's almost time! We've got to go or we will be late.' She stood up, together with Tiffany, Emmeline and Lily.

'Bye, Frank, Alice! Have fun!' Lily said. They rushed out of the Great Hall, to the dungeons.

* * *

'Mr. Potter, congratulations with your O for Transfiguration,' professor McGonagall said to James.

'Thank you, professor,' James said, flashing his teacher a charming smile.

'Well, which subjects would you like?' she asked.

'Transfiguration, Charms, Defence against the Dark Arts, Potions, Arithmancy and Herbology,' James replied.

'Here you are,' McGonagall gave him his schedule. When she was done with Sirius, (who had the same subjects as James), Remus (who had more) and Peter (who had less), she walked further to some third year Gryffindors.

'Padfoot, Prongs, read this,' Remus said. He showed them the article and they both cursed loudly. After reading the article, they were discussing how this could happen. When they were already five minutes late, Remus looked at his watch.

'Shit! We are already late, come on we have to run. Bye Wormtail!' The Marauders, except Peter, ran out of the Great Hall, leaving Peter on his own.

'Sorry, professor Slughorn, we lost track of time,' James said, panting.

''S alright, James, m'boy,' the Potions master said. 'Now sit down, we're starting.' The three sat down at a table with some Ravenclaws.

'Alright, class, welcome to NEWT-Potions…' And even before Slughorn had said these words, James had spaced out.

* * *

'I can't believe it!' cried Lily. 'How can I have exactly the same schedule as Potter? How can he have chosen the same subjects?' It was Friday, and they all sat in the Great Hall to eat dinner.

'Lily, why are you complaining about Potter, why we have such an amount of homework?' asked Alice. Lily snorted.

'Already complaining about homework? According to Michael the start of the year is nothing comparing to the end. No, at the moment my problem is my stalker.' Tiffany sighed.

'Puh-lease, Lily. Stalker? You want to be Auror, that's why you chose these subjects. James has two Aurors as parents. Is it so strange he wants to be one too? And about Arithmancy… He's best in class! Besides Transfiguration and DADA it is the only subject he beats you in!' she said.

'So? He choose the same subjects in third year because of me,' Lily argued.

'That was three years ago, Lils!' Frank said.

'So? It's not like he matured.'

'Yes, he did, Lily,' Frank argued. 'You may not see it, but I do, sleeping every night with him.' All girls started to laugh at this comment.

'What? You sleep with him? Never knew you choose boys over girls, Frank,' laughed Marlene.

'Oh, shut up,' Frank said grumpily, but he smiled. The argument was forgotten.

* * *

'Come on, Wormtail, we can't let Moony wait any longer,' Sirius said. It was full moon and the three Marauders were preparing for a night in the Shrieking Shack to accompany their friend.

'Coming!' The three stumbled hastily down the stairs, careful not to wake Frank up, whose snores were already heard in the boys' dorms.

They were just about to leave the Common Room, when they heard a voice.

'Wait.' A girl with red hair stood up from a chair close to the fire.

'Why, hello Evans, fancy seeing you here! I would ask you out, but tonight I have other business to take care of,' James said, exchanging looks with Sirius. What if she would stop them? They couldn't leave Moony alone, not tonight.

'I know,' Evans said. 'And I know where you going.' James' eyes widened, just like Sirius'.

'You know? Listen, Evans, you are not going to turn-' Sirius started, but she held up her hand.

'Don't worry. I just want you to know I know. Everything. I know about Remus and about you being Animagi. And I wanted you to know that I think it is really wonderful what you did, and clever, and I'm glad Remus has found such good friends. Even if I think they are total gits.' Her mouth twitched, as though she was trying not to smile.

'Did you tell anyone?' James asked. The redhead shook her head.

'Why would I? It would not help Remus, and I really like him – in the friendly way,' she added, seeing the look on James' face. 'and I think you should keep this doing.' The three boys stood there, mouths open. 'Well, what are you standing here? Shouldn't you be at the Shrieking Shack?' Lily gathered her stuff and walked up to the girls' dormitories.

Sirius turned to James, jaw dropped, eyes almost popping out. This was a Lily Evans they hadn't seen before…

James shrugged, took his Invisibility Cloak out of his pocket and they continued their way.

* * *

'Remus,' sounded a soft voice from the door of the Hospital Wing. Lily entered the white room.

'Hey, Lily, watcha doing here?' the werewolf asked.

'Visiting you,' she said cheerily. 'Did Potter or Black tell you?' Remus shook his head and Lily sighed. She took a seat next to Remus' bed.

Studying his face, she saw the dark circles in his eyes en the tiny scratches on his face. She knew that, when the rest of the Marauders hadn't been there, the scratches would be much worse. She inhaled a deep breath.

'I know, Remus,' she said quietly. He looked at her, his eyes full of shock.

'How long?' he asked, trying to keep his voice calm, but failing miserably.

'Don't know. Ages. And I know about James, Sirius and Peter too.' Remus was so shocked that he didn't notice the use of their first names.

'Lily, I understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore, but would you please, please don't tell about them being Animagi? It's what makes my transformations more bearable.' Lily smiled.

'Remus, shut up. Would I have come to you if I didn't want anything to do with you? I don't care, you're still Remus, aren't you? And of course I'm not going to tell, I completely understand why they did it. If it was Tiffany or Alice, I would have done it too.' Remus jaw dropped.

'You- you don't care?' he stuttered.

''Course not. But I have studying to do, and you need to rest, so I'll see you later, okay?' She stood up, waved and left the Hospital Wing.

* * *

And from the moment James heard what Lily had said, he was sure: He was totally, completely, inevitably, undyingly in love with Lily Evans.

* * *

**A/N Sorry it to****ok so long to update, but I had a giant task for History due a few days ago, so I just had NO time to write…**

**I really want to know, if you think I need a beta… 'cuz English isn't my best subject… My French grammar is better XD. Anyway, let me know what you think, okay? REVIEW!**

**XOXO**


End file.
